Life with Derek
by Pretty Cure Girl
Summary: Casey and Sam are secretly crushing on eachother. Will they confess or keep it a secret? Look to find out! I suck at summerizing:S


**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic EVER! My first one was about Wizards of Waverly Place, so if you want to check it out, that kool with me :D! Hope you enjoy my story and PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R!!**

Casey waited for Emily at the subway station. Her parents called last night to tell her and her grandmother that they weren't able to make it for Casey's birthday. She was really upset, but she decided not to take it all on Emily.

"Hey, Casey. Sorry I'm late, again," Emily said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Its fine, we all become late at some point in time," replied Casey as they jumped on the bus.

"So, did you finish the math homework?" asked Casey.

"Oh man!! I totally forgot! I'm in deep water now!" replied Emily with amazement.

"Oh Em. What am I going to do with you?" replied Casey with a sigh.

They both laughed as they go off the subway stopped. As they walked to the front doors, Hannah saw her childhood friend, Sam. Casey has had a huge crush on him since she saw him with Derek

"Hey Emily," said Sam.

"Yeah. Oh, and this is my friend, Casey," said Hannah.

"Of course. I've seen her in the halls," replied Sam.

"HEY!! Sam, my bud. What are you doing just standing here?" said Derek.

"What are you doing, Derek?" asked Sam.

As the boys were talking, Emily started talking to Casey.

"Didn't you say that you have wanted to talk with Samfor a while?" asked Emily.

"Emily, what are you doing? I never said that," Casey replied quickly.

"Huh? What did you say Casey?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, did you?" asked Derek trying to embarrass Casey.

"What? Oh...um...nothing. I said that I have wanted to meet...um... one of Emily's friends ," replied Casey as she blew out some air.

"Okay. Wow! Look at the time, school is about to start! We'd better go. Bye Emily, Casey," yelled Fergy as he got father away.

Casey was quiet as they got to the front doors of the school.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang to go home and Casey ran out of the tall school building with disappointment on her face.

"If only that didn't happen this morning," Casey said to herself.

As she said this, she tripped over her foot; she ran into a pole.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Sam. I tripped over my foot and…," explained Natalie.

"It's okay, these things happen. Derek is waiting for me so I should...um...go, bye," added Sam

But, Casey didn't answer.

"Casey!" Emily yelled.

"Oh…um…yeah," stuttered Casey.

"I saw what happened to you," said Emily.

"Oh…um…yeah," Casey stuttered.

"Okay, lets go to my house ," said Emily

Once Casey left Emily's house, Emily thought about what happened that day. Casey didn't have one of her best days, because of Sam.

"I should do something", replied Emily to herself. "I should set them up on a date!"

She picked up the phone and dialed Casey's phone number.

"Hey Derek, I was wondering if you could help me set Casey and Sam on a blind date?" asked Emily.

"Are you kidding me?? That's the last thing I would do. Besides, why should I?" asked Derek.

"You would do something good for both, Sam, you best friend, and Casey, your step- sister. Please, Derek?" pleaded Emily.

"Okay, only if you get Teresa, from your Spanish class to come over to my locker. Deal?" asked Derek.

"Deal," answered Emily.

When the last school bell rang, Derek brought Sam to Smelly Neilys and Emily brought Casey.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sam _and _Casey at the same time.

"Oh...um...wh...what are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"I was going to ask you the same question," replied Sam.

"You two should have dinner together, right?" asked Emily.

"We weren't ready though," replied Casey.

"I'm fine with," added Sam.

"Okay, so will you two be...uh...staying?" asked Casey.

"Oh...uh...no, we were leaving. Come on Derek," said Emily as she pulled Derek's arm out the door.

Hours passed and Sam & Casey talked most of the time.

"I really like you Casey," said Sam.

"OH...um...me too," added Casey.

They both got up and Sam left a twenty dollar bill on the table and they walked out the door.

"Well I'll see you later. Around the house I mean," said Casey.

Sam didn't answer and turned to Casey. I went silent for a while, then they both kissed. Sam walked her home and kissed her goodnight.

"So... are we dating now?" asked Sam.

"Well...duh," replied Casey.  
** The End**

**This was my second Fanfic, so I hope you enjoed it =)! :D:D:D PLZ R&R!!**


End file.
